


A Father's Nightmare

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Double Anal Penetration, Double Ended Dildo, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Forced Erection, Forced Topping, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Original Alien Character - Freeform, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, forced blowjob, lap dance, under age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Manson is forced to participate in a show put on by his children after the Alien have won and enslaved mankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Nightmare

 

The war was over. The aliens had won. Humanity was just another slave species for the alien's to control. The Mason's had gone on fighting until the very end, and now what was left of them, a father and his three sons, were nothing more than toys to the enemies, about to be an example for all to see why it's not so wise to disobey superior beings.

Tom awoke to find himself constrained to a chair. He was naked, he could tell right away, feel the heat beating down from the sun to warm his exposed hairy chest and legs, feel the slight breeze against his dick, feel the cold surface of the steel chair with his buttocks and back.

His eyes took time to dialate, he hadn't seen sunlight in weeks. His head ached and his muscles were stiff. He hadnt been awake in two days, kept under while the overlord's newest device was planted into the back of his neck and then stabalized itself. It was barely visible to the naked human eye, and it itched just the tiniest bit.

It took a minute for the drowseeness to wear off. He began trying to move his limbs but his mucles were stiff and sore. He couldnt move them anyway, his legs were shackled to the legs of the chair, his hands shackled together to the back of the chair. To look at him one might think he was strapped into a futuristic, armless electric chair.

He heard noises from behind him, murmurs, whispers, human noises. He wanted to turn his head to look, but he couldnt, there was nothing on the chair keeping his head from turning side to side, instead it was the newly implanted device that forced to keep his head straight forwards. The device also kept him from closing his eyes. 

From what he could see he guessed he was on some sort of outdoor pavillion or stage where concerts might once have been held. The sounds behind him were obviously people, an audience to whatever was about to happen. Little did he know that he was actually the guest of honor to this show, this show in which his sons were the stars.

An alien emerged from somewhere to his left, and advanced towards him. He had never seen this kind of species before, it was human like, but with red skin, a third eye, and a long tentacle coming out from where a belly button would be. "I'm pleased to finally make your equantience Tom. I am HYHYGTY, master of this here city. Today were putting on a show just for you, so I hope you love it." It said directly into his head.

Tom wanted to cuss the thing out, but he knew better, knew to keep his calm and try to find a way out of this, even though there was no possible way out for him. He tried to open his mouth and couldnt, the device in his neck was keeping it glued shut.

The alien moved forwards, bent before him and slid some ring sort of thing over his flaccid cock. "Have fun" it said as it began to walk off. A static shock suddenly ran through his cock and he was imediately at full erection, an erection that wouldnt be able to go away until the ring was removed.

He drifted off into thought, using his knowledge to scheme of want to do. He was so lost in thought that he didnt notice his three sons until they were standing infront of him, only four feet away. He was shocked, mortified, by what he saw. They stood side by side, all three in various states of undress. His oldest, Hal, wore only a black speedo-thong-thingy which just barely covered everything (if his pubic hair hadnt been shaved off like his brothers than it would be easily seen), and stretched so tight that you could see every line of his package. Ben had simply a pair of blue, lace boxers on, so that wasnt so bad. Matt stood in the middle, and wore only a pair of tighty-whites, which were no longer so white, due to their constant wearing.

"Hey dad" Hal said. A smirk spread across his face as he stepped forward, and his eyes darted down to his father's massive erection. "See Ben, I told you he was big, however dad your a much bigger boy than I imagined." Hal laughed and so did Ben.

Hal reached down and ran his hand up and down his father's chubby cock. Tom wanted to do something, anything to stop this, but he couldnt, he was stuck.

Hal moved forwards till he was over his father's lap, his conclead cock inches from Tom's lips. Hall went down, almost sitting on the hard dick. He let his ass run down the erection and started thrusting along with other lude movements...and he was giving his father a lap dance just like some stripper bitch in a strip joint. He began whispering words into his father's ears such as "I'm such a whore for your cock daddy", "I want you to fuck me hard and fill me with your seed" and "Your the sexiest beast ever". Imbetween the phrases he would moan loudly like the bitch he was protraying.

Tom had no ideal how long the horrid lap dance went on. It felt like years. It finally came to a stop, just long enough though for Hal to rip the underwear off and release his hard cock. He then continued, now naked skin rubbing against naked skin, erection against stomach, for what felt like another ten years. And then it stopped and Hal backed up and joined his brothers. 

Tom's mind basicly went into shock. He didnt know what to think, all he felt was disgust at what his son just did to him, and hatred for these aliens which he knew was causing all this.

Ben stepped forwards next, and within seconds he was also giving his father a lap dance, saying whorish things in his ear and moaning like a bitch much better than his brother. Halfway through the boxers were removed and out plopped the teenager's erection, one of larger size than his older brother.

When the lap dance came to an end, Tom feared that he was going to molested by his youngest son next, and Tom thanked what ever higher being that was out there when the youngest made no advance to take his turn.

"Are you ready" Hal asked Matt and Matt shook his head yes. Ben crouched down and pull the boy's underware down so that now all three of them were naked.

Hal lied down upon the dirty, stage floor, sweat shimmering on his abs, his cock as hard as could be in anticipation. The thing that was implanted in Tom's neck forced him to tilt his head down a bit so that he had a perfect view of what was about to happen.

Hal whistled and said "come here boy" and Matt dropped to his knees, bent over and began licking his oldest brother's cock as if it were a lollipop, not stopping until it was drenched with saliva. The pre-teen then positioned himself so over his brother's cock, and slowly began to squat down. There was a momentary, hesitant pause as the long cock pressed up between the delicate butt cheeks, head pressed up against the pucker. The boy was still an anal virgin, over the last few weeks he'd seen his brother's fucked every which way in preporation for tonight, but the Overlord Masters wanted him to be a virgin so his dad could watch his very first time. He was a tad bit nervous, but he had to do this, it was his programing, he could not disobey orders from masters. Of course to make up for his lack of anal experience they had him perfect his blowjob technique, even taught him how to take a man and alien's piss like the young human urinal he now was to be.

With a quick breath, his eyes closed, Matt forced himself down the rest of the way, impalling himself on his brother's cock all the way, every inch inside him. He screamed, there was no way to avoid it, it was the worst pain that he had ever felt. And yet he loved the pain, he was programed to love pain. There was a unique pleasure masked behind that pain, a pleasure he wanted more of.

He began riding up and down on his big brother's cock, the pain decreasing and the pleasure increasing. He got so lost in the sensations that he didnt stop untill he felt his brother Bens hand on his shoulder.

"He's such a good, natural little cock-whore, isnt he Dad" Hal said loud enough for everyone in the area to hear. A few snickers came from the crowd.

"This is probably going to hurt even worse" Ben whispered into Matt's ear. 

"I'm ready" Matt said.

"Your lucky you know, I cant wait until I get to get double stuffed for the first time"  Ben said as he sat between Hal's legs. Hal sat up and helped Ben get into position. Ben's fat cock head (his entire cock was fat, and even an inch longer than Hal's) pressed up against the hole next to Hal's shaft. Ben pushed up til his cock head passed his baby brother's first ring of muscle. Matt let out a scream, and Ben saw blood trickle down his cock from within the hole. It didnt mater though the show had to go on, and with one thrust he was bottoming out, his cock pressed against Hal's inside the tight virgin hole.

Ben reached out and grabbed Matt while Hal did the same and together they began moving Matt up and down on their cocks, forcing him to fuck himself, and Matt loved it, he was lost in pain and pleasure.

If their programing would allow it, the two oldest brothers could have came after just a few thrusts, but the master's wanted the boy's father to get a good show, so it wasnt until the twenty minute mark that they were allowed to release their sweet cum. And they did orgasm, simutanelously, coating both their cocks and their brother's anal passage with their combined seed. 

The two brothers helped pull Matt off, his smallish hardon leaking precum. Matts rear was sore, although he would gladdly go for some more. As he stood he could feel his brother's seed start to flow out and down his thighs and legs. The show had to go on.

Matt walked up to his father. His father was clearly not enjoying this, and his old self could easily understand why, but his prominent new self couldnt understand why. He fell to his knees, stuck out his tounge and licked up from the base to the tip of his father's massive cock. He was excited to be aloud to finally blow his father's cock. He'd been training with the Masters and his brothers, perfecting his skills of oral pleasuring of the male species. He opened his mouth wide and went down on it easily, going slow and taking in as much as he could. Their father's cock put both of his older brother's dicks to shame.

While Matt began devouring his daddy's cock, Hal and Ben possitioned them selfs to begin phase three. They'd been praticing this routine for the past five days and wanted to get it right. They were both on their hands and knees, facing away from each other, asses almost touching and already lubricated. One of their alien Masters came out onto the stage, held the toy high so that the crowd coud see. A double ended dildo. The alien reached down and inserted one end first into Ben's rear end and then the other end into Hal's ass. As soon as both ends were in, the two brothers began humping back and forth on it, fucking themselves silly, trying to fill as much of their holes as they could, asscheeks slapping against each other making a lewd sound.

The two brothers continued to go at it, fucking their asses with the toy, performing the task their lives now revolved around. Matt was still going strong on his father's cock. Tom was fighting the pleasure with every bone in his body, trying to block it out. It may be pleasure, but it was sick pleasure, wrong in every way. A son should not know what his father's cock taste like. The pleasure was winning though, he could feel himself about to orgasm. He was nearly there when his son's lips vanished and the need to ejaculate was suddenly gone.

When Tom managed to gain focus of his vision again he saw Matt under Hal, using his talented lips on Hal's dick while the oldest two continued to fuck themselfs with the dildo. It took Hal no time at all to orgasm into his brother's mouth, a load almost as large as the one he had shot into Matt's ass. The aliens had been doing some experiments on Hal's balls, enlarging them only a tiny bit while making them able to produce ten times the amount of cum at a rate 100 percent quicker than before. With most of Hal's cum in his stomach, and the rest splattered on his face, Matt moved on to Ben and began sucking him off. Ben came even quicker than Hal, although there wasnt much semen left in his balls to give to Matt. When both brothers had came, they finallly came to a stop on the dildo, and with Matt's help removed it.

"Are you ready for the final act dad" Hal asked back on his feet. All three of his sons approached him till they were only inches from Tom. Ben and Hal helped Matt up onto his fathers lap, facing his father as he plunged himself down on his father's aching cock, what was left of his brother's combined cum making a perfect lube. Matt began going up and down on his father's cock, doing all the work with his sore and hungry ass, forcing his father to breed him.

Hal smirked as he aimed his softening cock at his dad's face and let a strong jet of urine shoot out and onto the older man's hairy face. Ben also began piss, but he aimed for the hairy chest and then the lap, soaking Matt along with their dad. As Hal's stream began to weaken he too aimed for their dad's lap until both brother's bladders were empty, and their father was sitting in their piss. This disgusting act however couldnt stop the inevitable, for only moments later he was cumming, shooting his seed into his youngest son's ass.

Hal grabbed a metal collar underneath the chair and placed it on his fathers neck while Matt climbed off. 

A new alien came out onto the stage and addressed the crowd "This is just one example of why to behave. As you can see we can make your worst nightmares into reality"

\----------

One Month Later.

All four Mason's were now fully conditioned. Tom was the hardest to condition, but with the help of his son's cocks he finally broke and became the biggest bottom of them all. Their lifes now only consist of pleasing their fellow neighbors. They are nothing more than free whores, out on the street to pleasure any off dutty man in the camp when ever the men so desire. And of course they were there to pleasure any alien also. They were there to serve a purpose as to why not to fight the will of your alien masters.


End file.
